


Christmas Plans

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Christmas Plans

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and he wanted it to be special. He'd made all his plans. Done all the shopping, hiding the gifts and everything in a storage closet he'd commandeered. Now it was Christmas Eve and with the help of Angie, the only one who knew of their relationship besides a few select friends and family, he was about to set all his plans in motion.

Angie was to keep Harry busy in his office until he called to let her know he was finished. He took load after load to the penthouse and once everything was up there, he locked and bolted the door so anyone trying to come in wouldn't be able to get in unless *he* let them in.

The first thing he did was to put the tree into it's stand and water it. Then he unloaded the box of firewood next to the fireplace. He had vision of Harry naked on a blanket near a roaring fire and seeing the ginger hair that covered Harry's body turn gold in the glow of the flames.

His first big project in Christmas-izing the penthouse was to hang lights. He framed the glass door leading the balcony and the windows with small white twinkling lights. He refrained from stringing lights around the walls near the ceiling. He a vivid memory of his mother and aunties telling his grandfather their house looked like a Puerto Rican bar every time his grandfather decorated.

The Douglas Fir he chose as their tree was the next thing on his agenda to be decorated. He draped more of the small white lights around the tree. Next he pulled out a special box. On his days off he'd gone to every Christmas store he could find and any other store that carried Christmas ornaments, with in a hundred mile radius of the Institute looking for nautical ornaments. He decorated the tree with sailboats, steering wheels, lighthouses and Santas dressed in sailor suits and foul weather gear. A gold star adorned the top of the tree and waiting under the tree with the other gifts was a small wrapped box containing the two very special ornaments waiting to be placed in a spot of honour by Harry. He'd gone to a lot of effort to have miniatures of Seaview and FS1 made for Harry.

Other decorations decked out the penthouse. A pine centerpiece for the dining room table. Pine cuttings sat among the tall candle holders on the mantle. A Rat Pack album played on the high-fi while he lit the fire. He had eggnog ready to be spiked and the Oyster Stew that was a family tradition for his family was simmering on the stove. The hard part was done and he just had to get everything ready for the more intimate portion of the evening. He laid out a blanket new the fireplace along with the massage oil.

With the lights dimmed, candles lit, fire crackling, he unbolted the door, placing a wreath on the outside. He put the finishing touch on his decorations with a sprig of mistletoe on the arched entry way into the living room as he made his way to call Angie and let her know he was ready for Harry.

Angie told him she'd kick Harry out in a half an hour so he knew he had time for a shower.

Standing under the steaming water, he ran his hands over his body spreading the soap. He was ready for Harry and it didn't take much to close his eyes and imagine his hands were Harry's bent on exciting him and giving him pleasure as he stroked his cock and pinched his nipples. Knowing he was close to climax, he shut the water off and stepped out of the stall. He'd save himself for Harry as he intended to spend the evening showing his lover just how much he loved him.

As he walked out of the bedroom, wrapped in the cobalt blue rob Harry kept for him, he heard the front door open. He stopped and waited in the doorway to the bedroom as Harry came into the living room.

"What the hell?"

"Merry Christmas Harry," He said as he lover looked around at the transformation that had occurred in his living room. H e watched as Harry smiled and shook his head as he walked across the room and into his arms.

"You did this for me?"

He sighed at the feel of Harry's lips nuzzling his neck. If Harry kept this up they might not make it to dinner. He was already ready to take Harry now. "For us," he corrected gasping as he put a little space between he and Harry. "I have a specially planned night for us," he told Harry as he unknotted Harry's tie and started on the buttons to his shirt, pulling them into the bedroom.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, sir," he gasped as Harry played with his body while he divested Harry of his clothes.

His robe was off by the time he managed to pull the last of Harry's clothes off and led his lover to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower he'd just left, he adjusted the water and shoved Harry into the stall. With a smack to Harry's backside, he informed his lover," The rest of your surprise comes after you shower… alone." There was no way he'd survive a shower with Harry especially after he heard him gasp, "Oh Chip," lustfully.

The End


End file.
